Mimi
Mimi is a major character in The Grim Tales From Down Below. "Ma..." ''-''Mimi after her powers were removed. Story Grim Jr. and Redeemer first met Mimi in the Underworld where she was as flesh and blood. They encountered Jeff the Spider and went along with him. In Jeff's cave Grim Jr. told his story and suddenly they encountered Minimandy. Jeff sprayed Fate and Junior to the wall with his web and turned the girl into Mimi. While Him talked to Grim Jr., Mimi was guarding Fate. When Grim Jr. tried to slay Him, Jeff released Fate and cut his right claw of. Mimi then took Jeff and Junior with her to Limbo. After Junior left Mimi and Jeff were taken by Him and Him killed Jeff and said to Mimi that the only way to get Jeff back is to get something for him from Grim's Castle. She broke into the castle and went towards the vault. There she first killed the guards and afterwards KO'd Lord Pain. Then she almost killed Grim Jr. but he was saved by Minimandy but Mimi eventually chained them both on each other on the ground. After that she bumped into Cerberus who ate her, but she escaped and trapped Cerberus. She went into the vault where she looked for the item but saw a Tricycle she wanted badly suddenly she encountered Mandroid and Billybot and killed them both. After that she encountered Mandy and fought with her with her katapult firing demon Angry Birds. During the battle Grim came in and gave Mandy the map of Mimi. She read it and gave her the Horror's Hand. It showed her worst memory, in the memory she was a human in a wheelchair in the ruins of Megaville along with Jeff. Golem then rised from the ground and a tiny group of forgotten heroes called the Underfirst tried to save her. While Irwin and Hoss Delgado fought Golem, Mimi and Jeff flew through the air but were saved by Raven who then said to Jeff to save Mimi while they fight Golem. Then Him came and wounded Raven, afterwards Irwin wanted to attack Him by turning into a bat but Him grabbed Irwin in his claw and killed him. Raven and Jeff quickly had to evacuate Mimi, but the Golem rised Mimi and said he had to serve her to his master. Then Raven used her magic and a comet bashed into the monster, the monster said that he would give Raven a warrior's end if she would let her daughter go. Raven explained that she wasn't the mother and Him said that she only said Ma because her real mother was approuching. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Blossom, the mother of Mimi, came and killed the Golem. Hoss then confronted HIM and was helped by Raven. He pulled out a Nuclear Grenade and then then Raven teleported to somewhere else and the grenade exploded. But HIM had escaped and turned into a giant demon form while Hoss and Raven have died. Mimi and Blossom were seperated and the memory was over. Lord Pain arrested her, but she screamed very hard, breaking the glass, of sadness. Afterwards, Mimi's demonic side was removed from her, and containing it by Mandy, causing her to be her original appearance when she met Grim Jr. She became weak, whispering out, "Ma...". Mandy ordered Lord Pain to take Mimi to the dungeon, but Junior stood in front of Mimi, protecting her from his mother's wrath. Mandy beats up her son, but Junior still shown defiance. He transformed in his nergal form. Mandy commented that her son had guts. She left the vault, but warning Junior to keep Mimi out of the vault unless Mimi wants her head removed. Mimi was later seen laying in Grim Jr.'s bed still weakened from his mother Mandy. Note: This character isn't conformed yet, so it isn't considered canon! And it's most likely not going to be released either, since Afterbirth was a submission! A couple years later in Afterbirth Grim Jr. made contact with her again since he needed her help. She had to search information about a Basilican. She showed the information when suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles. She then searched for Basilican sightenings on Googhoul and found the location of Boogeyman's Castle. Later when Dani and Manny were attacked by Creeper Mimi saved them by crushing them with a wreckingball. She then took Manny and Dani back to Grim Jr. and she teleported everyone away. Relationships *'Grim Jr. ' Mimi seems to like Grim Jr. at first but at the castle she attacked him (probably only to save Jeff), so therefore their relationship is abnormally uncomprehensible. They also shown to care each other (as shown Junior defending her from his own mother) *'Minimandy ' Minnie and Mimi are rivals with each other. *'Jeff the Spider ' Jeff is the father figure of Mimi and raised her after Him cut of her hands and replaced it for claws. *'Raven, Irwin and Hoss ' Raven, Irwin and Hoss were remaining superheroes who have survived the war and had form a ragtag team together. They seem to know Mimi and try to save her from the golem, but were killed by a seemingly invulnerable Him. They were probably called by Jeff. *'Him ' Him is the father of Mimi and doesn't really act as a father towards her, but uses her for his own plans. *'Blossom' Blossom is the mother of Mimi. Blossom, on the contrary to Him, does really care about Mimi and has saved her from the golem in the past. It is yet unknown what happened to her mother. *'Daniela and Manny Phantom ' Dani and Manny are two siblings of Grim Jr. Mimi saved them from Creeper. Appearance As a devil, Mimi (much like her father) is red in colour, and she has long, straight black hair and red eyes. Mimi's hand is replaced by claws and has a dinosaur like tail. Mimi has a gold coloured circle on her head (which actually is a necklace she got from Raven), small horns on her side. Mimi's outfit is a short red dress with a furry white trim around her collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black thigh-high stiletto boots. Grim Junior has also mentioned that she wears pink underwear. As a human, Mimi is a young human girl with the same long, straight black hair and red eyes. Before she was taken by her father, she wore a large pink bow in her hair, a long white dress with lace and similar black stiletto boots with tiny pink ribbons attached. She was also confined to a wheelchair. In the present, she had her hands removed and covers up her forearms with bandages. She seems to wear the same long white dress from before, but tattered and bandages on her feet. Powers and Abilities Mimi has only shown one kind of ability she can use. She is able to summon all kind of small things like kitchen knifes, an iron a fry pan, a slingshot and those kind of thins out of her clothing. She also is seen shooting Angry Birds. It is shown in Jeff's house that she is able to teleport to other locations. It is unknown if Mimi can use any powers of her parents; like shoot laser, fly and ice breath like Blossom or manipulating other people's mind like Him. Trivia *Mimi doesn't speak the whole story. However, she spoke small sentences in her nightmare in the ruins as human, and is capable of screaming. *It's possible that Mimi has a fetish for pain, as when Grim Jr. struck her, she moaned in pleasure. *Mimi's human form resembles Lalavava Astronominov. **Her hair style, clothes and demon stare makes her look like Hellgirl. * Mimi's name could be based on "Me me" similar to her father's name, "Him". Gallery For this subject's gallery, see Gallery:Mimi. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Devil Category:Characters